The Wagners
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: Tony and Kate go undercover as well the Wagners...
1. Chapter 1

This is another one of those Alternate Universe stories that I love to write. Tony is an FBI agent. Kate is an NCIS agent. Everything else you will discover in the story. You'll figure out how they first met. Everything. I hope you like it.

Tony groaned the second he heard his cell phone start to ring. He was dead tired. He had been at headquarters finishing paperwork till nearly one in the morning. He sighed. He knew his mother wasn't crazy enough to call this early in the morning. His sister was in Italy on her honeymoon. Roxanne dumped him two weeks ago while he was in Colombia. She had been kind enough to leave it on his answering machine. That meant that it was work on the line wanting to know why the hell he wasn't sitting at his desk. Sometimes he hated being an FBI agent. "DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo this is Director Helms wondering why the hell you are still at home sleeping when you should be sitting at your desk waiting for your new assignment."

Tony sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He was too tired for words. "I'm on my way Director."

Director Helms took a long pull of his cigar before speaking. "Good to hear DiNozzo. Get your ass here in the next twenty minutes or I'll give your new assignment to Agent Tinley." He knew that would get DiNozzo's ass down here faster than a cheetah could eat a gazelle. Nobody wanted to lose their assignment to Tinsley.

"I'm on it." Tony replied and then he snapped his phone shut. He was in and out of the shower in five minutes. He put on one of his many black suits as quickly as he could muster and then he was out the door. It only took him eighteen minutes to get to his desk.

Camille laughed as she watched Tony power walk to his desk. She looked at her watch and then called after him "Slow down Tony you have two minutes before you have to actually be sitting at your desk."

Tony looked back at the woman and winked. He slowed down a little and then sat down at his desk. He turned on the computer and pretended to be working. He didn't bother to look up when he heard the door to Director Helm's office open.

"DiNozzo…"

Tony got up from his desk and made his way into the office. He sat down in the plush seat across from the director's desk. He tried to hide the fact that he was running on empty. He waited for the director to explain the details of his new assignment.

"Well DiNozzo while you were in Colombia handling the Tony Renaldo case, which I want to commend you on, Admiral Manning's wife, was murdered. She had recently just returned from a trip to Colombia where she was visiting the Admiral. This is the fourth time in four months that an officer's wife has returned from Colombia and been murdered soon after. We think it has a drug connection. We haven't been able to quite put the pieces together yet. The rest of the details are in that packet."

Tony flipped through the sheets of paper that Helms had handed him. His head shot up though when he read the first line of the third paragraph on the second sheet in the packet. "What is this about me being married to an NCIS agent, who also will be undercover with me?"

"Well we couldn't blow NCIS off. They have a connection. They are in charge of figuring out who killed these women. The FBI already has enough people breathing down their neck and accusing them of stealing cases. We are going to work alongside the NCIS on this one. I don't know who the agent is." Helms explained.

Tony nodded. He grabbed the file and stood up. "I assume all of the provisions have been made for housing, allowance, furniture, and so on."

"You assume correctly." Helms assured his young agent. "I hope you two get along. She has your back story so you'll get that when you pick her up tomorrow."

"Gibbs, do we even know who the hell the FBI is sending to be my husband?" Kate demanded. She was mad as hell about this assignment. Most people would kill for an undercover job but she wasn't looking forward to it. She was not a fan of FBI agents. They had a tendency to be egotistical and irritating.

Gibbs simply shook his head in response to whether or not he knew who this agent was.

She sighed as she sat in Gibb's office with her bags by her feet. She looked at her watch. "Well whoever this mystery man is he's late."

Tony sighed as he pulled his car into a parking space. He was tired. He had only gotten a few hours asleep last night after he spent the entire day making arrangements. He didn't think it was fair that he only got a days notice. He had only been back in the states for five days after spending a month and a half in Colombia working to try and stop drug lord Tony Renaldo. If it weren't for the fact that Tinsley would have gotten the assignment if Tony had turned it down, he would have well turned it down. Tinsley was the epitome of an FBI agent. He made his way into the building. He stopped at the desk of a man busily typing on a computer. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Supervisory Agent Gibb's office?"

Agent McGee looked up in shock the moment he heard the familiar voice. "Midshipman DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled. It had been forever since someone had called him Midshipman DiNozzo. Nearly four years. "Plebe McGee, I see you survived the Academy. You graduated last year right?"

"Yes sir." McGee had always been nervous around Tony. During his plebe year Tony had made it his business to ask him the hardest ranks he could think of. While most plebes were asked when the Army Navy game was in days he was asked in hours while in specific countries like Thailand which meant that he had to subtract twelve hours. "Before you ask the next Army/Navy game is in exactly three hundred and ninety eight hours."

"If I were still a midshipman I would have required a hundred pushups because you forgot to start the sentence with sir and end the sentence with sir. I'll let it slide though." Tony half joked. "Still before I start grilling you I figure I should go ahead and report to an Agent Gibbs."

"Well sir his office is located right over there sir." Agent McGee pointed out the plain oak door.

Tony smiled. "Thanks Plebe McGee." He looked at his watch and groaned. Helms is going to kill me when he gets wind of the fact that I was eight minutes late to this little rendezvous. He walked to the door and knocked softly on it.

"Enter." Gibbs replied in his always stern never soft voice.

Tony turned the knob and walked in. "Sorry I'm late sir. D.C. traffic is hell."

Kate Todd whipped around in her chair as soon as she heard Tony's voice. She sat there with her mouth wide open for a moment. She struggled to create a coherent sound. Of all the FBI agents in Quantico she had gotten stuck with Tony DiNozzo. The two had first met at the Academy. During the course of their plebe year they got very close, but Kate had a boyfriend back home and wasn't willing to throw away her relationship for Tony. That summer she had broken up with the boy whose name she could no longer remember and was set to confess her feelings to Tony but by the time she joined everyone else for summer cruise Tony had gotten back together with his on again off again Italian girlfriend. The timing was never right for the two of them throughout the course of the next three years. He would break up with Roxanne but she would be with someone else. She would break up with her guy and he would be back with Roxanne. It seemed that they were destined to not be together. On their graduation day from the Academy their shared a bittersweet farewell kiss. The only kiss they would ever share. After graduating she joined the Secret Service and he went off and joined the FBI. While she was a Secret Service agent their paths sometimes crossed but never for more than a few minutes.

Tony looked down at the woman in the chair and smiled. "Well if it isn't Midshipman Todd. I knew you left the Secret Service but for NCIS huh?"

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asked

Kate nodded. "Tony and I went to Annapolis together. He was McGee's main torturer." Kate joked. "It's been a long time Tony."

"Let's see the last time I saw you were in downtown Washington D.C. I was eating at a deli and you came in with Senator Kennedy." He didn't add the part that he thought mattered most which was the fact that she was still as beautiful. She had made a simple black suit look so good.

"Well you two should make a convincing married couple then. You two are now on duty. You have your assignments. You have your background story. You have everything. Someone will be in touch with you in the next couple of days after you move into your housing." Gibbs explained and then dismissed them. He had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting undercover operation. For some reason he got the vibe that things were never easy with the two of them.

"You know you don't have to carry my bags right?" Kate asked him as they walked out to his vehicle. She assumed it would be a black SUV. FBI agents always rolled in black vehicles.

Tony laughed. "Kate if the Academy taught me anything it was manners. I think the only reason they picked me to be on this operation is I know Colombia and I know how to act like an Officer. I even grabbed my class ring before I left this morning." Tony stopped at his black Range Rover. He set her bags down and opened the trunk.

Kate wasn't at all surprised that this was his car. It screamed FBI. She sat down in one the leather seats. "So our background story is pretty simple. You are Commander Michael Wagner. You are a pilot. We are moving to Norfolk from San Diego where you were assigned to the U.S.S. Nimitz. You will be with me in Norfolk for like three weeks and then you'll be heading down to Colombia join a new fleet. I am a paralegal for a law firm called Anderson Hayes and Cooper. We've been married since you graduated from the academy. We don't have any kids. We don't have any pets. We're simple and baggage from basically. We live in military housing. They are delivering our furniture next week after we pick it out and let our supervisors now what we want. So yeah that's our back story."

"Except you left out the part about what your name is." Tony pointed out. He liked this life. It sounded simple. He had wanted to fly. Luckily he was given a career he knew something about. He had been obsessed with flying during college.

"Oh my name is Marissa. Oh and just in case it matters and I'm almost positive it does you fly a Harrier jet. So that's us. That is our life together." Kate couldn't lie it sounded nice. It sounded cozy.

"Michael and Marissa, it sounds like a soap opera couple. One last question and then I'll let you sit there and let this all sink in because I know that is what I have to do. Where are we from?"

She looked through the packet to find their birth certificates. "Wilmington, North Carolina, I wonder how we are going to explain our lack of accents."

Okay so this is just the first chapter. Not much Tate I know. Still in the next chapter they will move into the house and there will be moments where they have to be lovey dovey. I hope you liked this first chapter. I am going to try and update soon because I can't lie I want to get to the cute part too. I don't know much about the Navy, my dad is in the Army. So I will probably make mistakes. I hope you all can just accept all that. So REVIEW…Please…


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Commander Wagner it appears you and your wife are extremely lucky because you scored a house in Bradford Point. Bradford Point just happens to be the nicest of all the housing areas to the fact that the houses are singles as opposed to the usual duplex. I also think you two will be the youngest couple to ever live there." A Petty Officer Jackson pointed out enthusiastically.

Kate clapped her hands together in excitement. She had been hoping to get a house in Bradford Point. The homes screamed Pottery Barn which is what she planned to decorate the house in.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at her. He should have known she researched the area before venturing down here. Kate was always prepared. "Well that is really good to hear."

Petty Officer Jackson smiled and nodded. "Well in this packet you will find the basic information about your home and your housing area. It includes the numbers for self help, and your maintenance people. If you don't have any questions then we're done here."

Tony stood up and shook the young sailor's hand. "Thank you very much Petty Officer."

"You are so good at your job." Kate couldn't help but add. It was the fist time she had ever had to deal with someone in this position who not only actually appeared to like their job but also knew all of the answers and on top of all that was even willing to provide you with them.

The young man started to blush. He couldn't help but notice how cute Mrs. Wagner was. "Well thank you for that. Have a very nice day."

Tony waited until they were in the elevator before he teased her. "I can't believe you actually researched the housing areas."

"I happen to like planning and having an idea of what I am going up against unlike you." Kate shot back. "I still remember the time you almost missed the first day back from Winter Break all because you were busy making out with Roxanne in the car."

"How was I supposed to know we were meeting on the other side of the campus?"

Kate laughed. "You would have known if you had asked someone."

"I miss that place." Tony admitted. "I mean it was tough, and not always fun but it molded us. How many people can say that their college experience actually molded them?"

Kate got this wistful look on her face. "I know exactly what you mean. I was dating this guy and he made my bed after a night together. It should have been sweet. It should have been romantic but all I could do was stare at it because the fold was not twelve inches from the top."

"Roxanne couldn't handle living with me because of all of the little things I did because of the academy." Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "I guess that won't be a problem for us."

Kate smiled and shook her head. "Nope I don't think it will."

Tony smiled as he parked his car in front of their small single family home. He didn't know what to say. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The lawn had been maintained since the last family had moved out. He felt that all it was missing was an American flag. He looked over at Kate who he assumed was looking through the packet for information on the house. He looked out the window and could see that their new neighbors were already on the prowl. He shook his head and laughed a little.

Kate looked up at the sound of Tony's laugh. She was busy looking through the packet for information on what the house should contain. "What?"

"It's just our new neighbor is already checking us out. She thinks she's being slick. She's pretending to be reading Vanity Fair but if you look close the magazine is upside down and her glasses are on top of her head." Tony pointed out. He turned off the car and grabbed his Aviators out of the glove box. "It's show time Kate."

"You mean Marissa." Kate corrected as she too grabbed her sunglasses out of her purse and then put them on. She knew that as soon as they got out of the car the woman next door would gawk at them as if they were celebrities. Before heading over here they had checked into guest housing for a couple of nights. They had changed clothes in order to seem more couplish. It seemed they both had packed their Naval Academy sweatshirts so they put those on and matched them with a pair of jeans. They looked perfect.

Tony nodded and winked at her. "I'm going to open your door for you. So don't get out yet." He explained before making his way around the vehicle. He did as he said he would and opened the door for her and then helped her out. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder knowing full well that snoopy next door was watching intently. Walking up the walkway this way reminded him that he was the perfect height for her.

Kate walked around the house slowly but surely. You could tell that she was thinking about what furniture she would want to fit in each room. "So I was thinking we are going to need stuff for a dining room, living room, kitchen, backyard, guest bedroom, master bedroom, two bathrooms, and of course an office. We probably want to pick out our furniture as soon as we get back to guest housing because we are going to need to be moved in by the end of the week."

Tony wondered if all women were like this when it came to moving into a house. Roxanne sure as hell was the first time they attempted living together. Still she found his anal retentive ways too annoying and moved out four months later. He knew it was better to agree with Kate than to try and have opinions of his own.

Kate was in the middle of forcing Tony to help her measure the length of the living room when she heard a soft knock at the front door. She knew it was the new neighbor. She groaned and tossed Tony the tape measurer. She plastered a nice bright smile on her face before she opened the door. "Hello…"

"Well hi my name is Tanya Meyer and I'm one of your new neighbors. I live right next door. I realize you aren't moved in yet or anything but I just wanted to be the first to say hello." Tanya was thirty two, the mother of two, and she drank two Margaritas almost everyday at two o'clock.

The plastered smile grew bigger if that was even possible. "Oh my gosh isn't that sweet of you. My name is Marissa, Marissa Wagner. My husband Michael is in there making sure his television is going to fit in the living room."

Tanya nodded. "So where are you guys coming from? I see your plates say Virginia."

Kate froze. How could she explain the plates? "No we are actually coming here from San Diego. Michael bought this car the first time we were stationed here."

"Oh wow San Diego. That must have been nice." Tanya had always wanted to get stationed in California.

"Yeah I can't complain. Still it seems really nice around here. Last time we were here Michael had just graduated from the academy."

Tanya was even more impressed. She had met very few Annapolis graduates. "Well okay I just wanted to pop ever and say hello. I'm sure we'll have more time to chat once your stuff gets here. I'd think that would be a while though. I mean all the way from California."

"Actually it's supposed to be arriving on Friday. They left a week before us."

Tanya smiled and slowly backed away. "Okay well then I guess we'll see you on Friday." Tanya then turned around and crossed the lawn back to her house next door.

"Is she gone?" Tony asked after jotting down a few numbers on a sheet of paper. It was a crude drawing of the house but at least the numbers were exact.

"Yeah, Miss Vanity Fair is done inspecting us. How many more measurements do you need?" Kate was pleasantly surprised that he had continued to measure even though she had left the room. Most men would have waited for orders before they did anything.

Tony jotted one more set of numbers down on the sheet of paper and then looked up. "I'm finished. It looks like we have a decent size house. So when we get back to the guest house we can decide what we want our home to look like." Tony said. He was caught off guard when she grabbed his hand as they made their way out the door. He wondered if she saw the small smile that had formed on his lips. Her hands were still so soft.

She leaned into him a little as they made their way back to the car. She wasn't sure why but she just wanted to be close to him. She breathed in his cologne and smiled. He smelled so good. She wondered what he wore. "It was so nice meeting you Tanya. See you on Friday!" Kate called over her shoulder just before she got into the Rover.

"What do you want to do about dinner? Do you want to grab something before we go back to our room?" Tony asked. He had forgotten to eat something this morning. He was starving.

"Uh okay do you have anything in mind?"

"Okay well I did see this Indian place that is right down the road from our room. I haven't had Indian in forever. Colombia lacks a choice of cuisine. It's mostly just rice and beans." Tony cringed at the thought of rice and beans. He ate them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner nearly everyday for four months.

Kate sighed. Tony had always had a thing for Indian food. It was his meal of choice. She had never understood what he saw in it. Back at the Academy he used to love to go this place that was right outside of the campus. "Well, I'm going to say yes but only because you just got back from Colombia and because we are going to have to get used to compromising."

Tony smiled and then he did something that surprised him. He kissed her cheek. He hated been with anyone other than Roxanne in years. Actually Kate had been the last person that he had kissed other than Roxanne. "Thanks sweetheart I have been dying for some saffron rice."

Kate sat in the car while Tony was inside the restaurant ordering. She flipped through one of her design magazines but quickly got bored. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and dialed a familiar number.

Abby threw her empty Caff Pow in the trashcan and went back to work. She was in the middle of examining a belt buckle when she heard her phone begin to ring. She smiled as soon as she read the caller ID. "I can't believe you left this morning without saying goodbye."

"Well you hadn't come in yet and my husband came especially early."

Abby gasped. "So tell me about your hubby is he cute? Is he your typical FBI dick? Come on Kate I need details."

"Well actually you know that guy I told you about. The one I went to Annapolis with. McGee's quote unquote tormentor."

"Yeah, oh my gosh he is not your husband. That must be different." Abby began to chew on her straw in anticipation. She had heard all about this girl one night after getting Kate especially drunk. It appears he was the one who got away or never was. She didn't know how to explain their relationship. All she knew was that this guy meant a lot to Kate.

"Different is the perfect word. I think I still may like him. I mean he is the first guy I ever really felt a spark with. Anyway I guess we'll see you know over the course of the next few months. Still I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Okay, what is it?" Abby was totally not surprised that Kate still liked this guy. Abby seriously figured that Kate had never gotten over him.

"Well you see I didn't get to drive down here so my car is still in the parking garage. Do you think you could drive it down this weekend? Maybe you could stay a few days help me move in. You could meet him. I think you'd like him." Kate didn't think that Abby would like Tony. She knew she would. Abby loved guys like Tony. The smart yet goofy ones with hearts of gold who also just happened to be very handsome those were the kinds of guys that Abby loved.

Abby squealed. "Are you serious? Not only are you saying that I get to drive your brand new Volvo C70 but I also get to stay with you for a little while. Of course I can do that for you. I can actually be down there by like six on Friday."

"Perfect. That is perfect. Still I have only one little condition." Kate was nervous about said condition.

Abby should have guessed that there would be conditions. "What is it?"

"See we live in an officer's neighborhood. Very traditional and old fashioned. So um if you come you have to dress well normal."

Abby gasped.

"I know I know Abs it's just these ladies don't respond well too goth makeup and fishnet stockings." Kate explained.

Abby sighed. "Fine I'll do it but only because I want to meet this hubby of yours. He better have a cute butt."

"Trust me he does."

"Oh I knew you checked it out. Kate Todd you are a dirty girl."

Kate laughed. She felt her cheeks start to redden. "Well here he comes so call me tomorrow and I'll give you directions."

"Where is he coming from?"

"He was inside this Indian restaurant ordering food."

"You hate Indian food. The smell repulses you."

"I know."

"Oh Kate you big softy already making concessions to keep the marriage sound." Abby joked.

"Bye Abby." Kate said and then hung up her phone.

Okay so I know I said there would be lovey dovey stuff and there wasn't that much. I'll try to include more in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing if you reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Timothy McGee shook his head as she watched his on again off again girlfriend walk into the dressing room carrying two dark pairs of blue jeans and a pair of khakis along with a black wool and cashmere crewneck, a black long sleeved Ralph Lauren polo, and a white cashmere mitered v-neck. It had been her idea for them to make this shopping excursion together. Still it had in fact been his idea to shop at the Ralph Lauren store. He knew Kate was a big fan of Ralph Lauren and had a feeling Abby would look good in it. When she walked out of the dressing room wearing a dark pair of jeans and then green turtleneck he couldn't help but melt. He liked this suburban look on Abby.

Abby couldn't help but feel weird as she stood in front of Timmy wearing the overpriced outfit. She knew she would be dropping a pretty penny on this but she didn't mind. She looked at him and shrugged as if to say what do you think.

McGee smiled. "You look amazing Abby. Kate is going to love your outfit."

Abby looked at herself in the mirror one more time and then sighed. She walked back into the dressing room and reemerged five minutes later carrying all of the clothes. She smiled brightly at the woman behind the cash register.

"Is this all for today?"

Abby nodded and didn't even flinch when she noticed that her final total was nearly six hundred dollars. She handed the woman cash. The crazy look that appeared on McGee's face when he realized she had that kind of cash on her didn't go unnoticed. She smiled. She let him take her bags and then they made their way out of the store. "I won it."

"You won it? What at the dog track?" McGee had never seen anybody carry about cash like that. Well he had but it was in the movies.

Abby looked offended. "I would never support a dog track. The way they treat those greyhounds is just inhumane. No I won it playing Dungeons and Dragons."

McGee stopped dead in his tracks. "You won six hundred bucks in cash playing Dungeons and Dragons?"

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "Well no not exactly I actually won a thousand bucks playing Dungeons and Dragons. I played it for six hours two weeks ago with a bunch of these nerds from William and Mary."

"I didn't know people gambled on Dungeons and Dragons."

"Well then you surely didn't hang out with the same people as I did in high school. We used to gamble on it all the time. I played it almost every weekend from freshmen to senior year." Abby told him as if he was the weird one for not gambling on the classic game.

He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He gently kissed her temple. "You are such a character."

"We're all characters in this little production I like to call life." She said. She tried to keep straight face as she said it but she ultimately failed. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "So what's he like?" Abby asked once she was done laughing.

"Tony?"

"No Dean Martin." Abby replied rather sarcastically.

"He and Kate always seemed to have something special going for them. They were the meanest duo in that whole damn school my plebe year. You never wanted them to be the ones that were grilling you. You'll like him though. He was nice when I saw him at NCIS. Not your typical FBI prick." McGee laughed at the thought of Kate and Tony grilling her about coordinates, what today's dinner was, how many Senators have graduated from Annapolis as of today, and so on and so forth.

Abby was perplexed by his sudden laughter. "What?"

"Nothing it's just I was imagining them grilling you."

"What do you mean grilling?"

"Well at Annapolis during your plebe year upperclassmen make it their business to break you. They ask you questions and you have to know the answer or else they punish you. I once had to do twenty pushups for every Senator I missed when asked the question Plebe McGee as of today how many United Senators are Annapolis alumni." He explained. "Before you ask I have no clue anymore."

Abby laughed. "So basically people go to Annapolis to get kicked in the ass for one year and then kick people in the asses for three years."

"Basically."

Tony walked into the living room and found Kate standing on a chair hanging curtains. He smiled. He ran his left hand through his freshly cut hair and sighed. The moving people had come on Thursday so now all they had to do was basically add the little things that made a house a home. Wednesday they went to a photographer's studio and basically had a photo album life created for them. It was weird how smoothly things were going. "I thought I would go to the store really quickly and pick a few things up for dinner. Abby does eat seafood right?"

Tony started Kate so badly that she almost fell off of her chair. Still somehow he managed to be right there to catch her before she could even almost hit the ground. She looked at him and smiled. She wondered if she was blushing. He had a tendency to make her blush. "Yeah she really loves crab and crawdads."

"Good to know. I was thinking about making a seafood platter with some fettuccini alfredo. How does that sound?"

Kate smiled. "It sounds absolutely delicious."

"Okay well then I'll just go to the store and I'll be back in an hour. Do you know what time she is getting in?"

Kate shrugged. "I think she's going to be here around five. So you may get home a little after her but that's fine."

"Good. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Tony had gotten the hang of this whole husband thing. He realized it was all about compromise and putting the toilet seat down. He shuddered when he thought about how loud she had been after falling into the toilet at two in the morning.

Kate started to say no but then she realized what day it was and then she remembered that she hadn't brought anything for next week. She bit her lip nervously. She felt kind of weird asking him to do this for her. Still he was her husband right. They were going to have to share a bed and live together for at least another month before things really got underway. "Well uh I sort of need feminine products if you know what I mean."

At first Tony had no idea what she was alluding to. Then it hit him. He inwardly cringed. Still he knew he had to do this for her. He knew she wouldn't just ask to ask. Okay well he didn't know that for sure. Still he wasn't going to take a chance by accusing her of screwing with him when she was really just in need of feminine products. He decided he would act unfazed. "Yeah that's no problem. Do you have a preference?"

"No. Uh whatever you bought Roxanne should be fine for me." It took Kate a second to get over the shock that was caused by his calm behavior before she remembered he probably bought them all the time for Roxanne.

Tony had never in the entire time he dated and lived with Roxanne bought her that stuff. She always handled it herself. Still he wasn't going to let Kate know that. How hard could it be buying the stuff anyway? "Okay I'll be back in an hour."

Abby slowly brought Kate's Volvo to a stop in front of a small white house that screamed suburban dream home. She couldn't help but smile. Kate was probably ecstatic to be living in a place like this. She mentally reminded herself that for this weekend it wasn't Kate it was Marissa. She checked her makeup once more before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. She noticed that there wasn't a car in the driveway. She walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. She noticed the woman next door staring at her. She waved. The woman froze at the realization that she had been caught but then she went back to reading.

Kate squealed as soon as she heard the knock on the door. She threw the door open and squealed even louder when she saw Abby. Her best friend had actually done the unthinkable and had worn an outfit that was far too quiet and normal compared to her usual clothing choice. She was wearing a Ralph Lauren black sweater with an oxford shirt underneath it and a pair of dark blue jeans. She looked amazed. Still it was hard for Kate to believe this was really Abby. "Oh my gosh you look so good!"

Abby blushed slightly and shrugged. "Timmy helped me."

"Oh how sweet of him." Kate said as she ushered her friend in the house. Not before waving at Tanya. "That is my nosy neighbor." Kate said so quietly Abby could barely hear her.

Abby nodded knowingly. "I can tell." Abby was surprised to see that the house was basically finished. She couldn't believe they had set up shop so quickly. She thought the furniture was coming today. There was no way they put together that much in ten hours. "The house looks great. How did you do this so fast?"

"Well the furniture came a day early. That helped. Then we just worked our butts off. Your bedroom and bathroom are totally put together."

Abby nodded. "So where is Michael?"

"He went to the grocery store real quick to pick up stuff for dinner and feminine stuff."

Abby froze. "First he cooks? Second he's buying you feminine stuff?"

Kate let out an I can't believe it either laugh. "I know. Still he lived with a girl before this so he's probably used to. Plus he has a sister. He'll be fine."

Tony was standing in the middle of the aisle with his shopping cart. He had already purchased all of his seafood. Now he was just trying to figure out what kind of tampons to buy her. He didn't think it would be this hard. He pulled out his cell phone and did the only thing he could think of.

She was sitting at her kitchen table drinking coffee and flipping through a magazine when her home phone started to ring. She answered it as if it was the last thing on her mind. "Hello?"

"Ma, I need your help."

Her attention immediately went from the magazine to the phone conversation as soon as she realized it was him on the line. "Tony, bambino, how are you?"

"Ma I don't have much time. I need to get home. I have a serious dilemma."

"What's the matter?"

Tony groaned. He wished his sister wasn't on her honeymoon right now. "My wife needs tampons and I don't know what kind to buy her."

That had been the last thing his mother had expected to hear him say. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh Tony so you call an old woman who is done with menopause?"

Tony hated when his mother did this to him. She loved to torture him. "Come on Ma. I know you still know what kind Rosie uses."

She could tell that he was upset so she decided to cut him some slack. "Pearl and in the other department buy Always. Get the multi-pack if you can."

"Thank you Ma."

"No problem. Still you have a moment to talk to me while you make your way to the checkout. Are you good? How is your marriage?"

"Everything is good. Remember the one who got away while I was at Annapolis. It was during mine and Roxie's more turbulent years."

"She's your wife. That sounds great Tony. Well I'll let you go but call your mother. Maybe I could come visit you down there." She said hopefully though she knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Tony got off of the phone with his mother and quickly paid for his purchases. He looked at his watch and realized he was later than planned. He got into his car and drove home to meet his wife's best friend. He just hoped she liked him.

Abby smiled as soon as she saw him pull into the driveway. He got out of the carrying a couple of bags. She watched as he walked up the walkway and then she watched him walk into the house. She said the first thing that came to mind. "You are way hunkier in person if that is at all possible."

Tony laughed. "It's nice to see you too Abby." He wanted to say meet you but he saw Tanya making her way over he didn't risk her hearing him. "Tanya's coming." He said before making his way into the kitchen with the groceries but not before handing her the bag with the feminine stuff.

"Thank you for picking those up for me Michael."

He flashed her his nicest smile. "What are husbands for if not to buy feminine products?" Still he took off as soon as he heard Tanya knock on the door. The way that woman looked at him made him feel absolutely dirty. It was like she had x-ray vision or something.

THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
